Persona Universes
by Shana-Tan2131
Summary: *one shot* After losing a fight with Death and is badly injured, Minako finds herself in another velvet room where everything is pink and weird things happens to her. WARNING STORY CONTAINS THE USAGE OF DIAPERS.


**_Arthur Notes: Warning story contain's the usage of diapers, if you don't like that then don't read. Ans for all those flamers out their who have nothing better to do, have a nice day and go to hell._**

* * *

><p>A young girl at the age of sixteen with red eyes and brown hair wearing a black school uniform stairs down five black glob looking creatures with mask on their faces. She is surrounded by the creatures and the only means to defending herself is a long spear griped in her hands. One of the glob strikes, but the girl swiftly moves out of the way and counters by slashing the glob but not killing it.<p>

"Minako-chan I've found the enemies weakness!" A voice came from out the girls head. "Their weak to fire, use Agi skills!"

"Easier said than done Fuuka, where's Kuro-chan, I'm going to need some back up." The girl known as Minako Arisato asked as she dodge-rolls a Bufula skill that came from another one of the globs.

"Sorry but Kuro-chan and Yukari-chan are in another fight on the other side of the floor, and Mitsuru-sempai is currently escorting the little girl who stayed into the tartarus to the access point so she can't help also!" Fuuka said.

"Great so I'm on my own to fight these hoards of uglys. Well that means more XP for me!" Minako smiled as she pulls out a gun with the writing S.E.E.S imprinted on its barrel. Minako points the gun to her head, and to many would think that she was attempting suicide, but no. In order to fight back and really do some damage the gun or what the S.E.E.S group calls an evoker is needed on order to summon one of many of the girl's persona. "I summon you…. Pyro Jack!" Minako shouts pulling the trigger followed by shattering glass. A blue aura surrounds her as a creature with a pumpkin for a head carrying a lantern appears before her. "Maragidyne!" She commands.

The persona known as Pyro Jack lets out a snicker and waves it lantern in the air. Suddenly massive balls of fire engulf the five globs literally melting them until they dissolve into nothingness. Pyro Jack then disappears back into its owner's consciousness and the batter was over.

"Great job, you defeated all five enemies in one move!" Fuuka cheers.

"Ha! That was a piece of strawberry short cake, no problem!" Minako grinned holding up the piece sign with two fingers.

Minako suddenly hears a gasp coming from her head. "Minako-chan run, Death is right behind you!" Fuuka shouts.

Minako turns around to see a powerful shadow hovering before her. This Shadow has two long double barrel shot guns. Its face is covered in bandages with only one piercing yellow eye to see its surroundings. It wears two long steel chains each across its left and right shoulders, forming a cross and a bloody brown trench coat. Minako has seen this shadow many times in the past, and every time she was told to run because of the massive evil presence this shadow gives off.

Before Minako could react the reaper lets out a roar and fires its weapons at her knocking her off balance as she hits the ground hard, then to make matters worse Minako is suddenly hit with a Bufudyne spell. Her whole body is encased in a huge block of ice then shatters leaving her laid out on the floor motionless. Because she still had Pyro Jack equipped as her persona, Minako took double the damage than usual, but because she was already knocked down the double damage became triple.

"Oh no are you ok…Please you must get up?" Fuuka pleaded but got no response from her friend.

Minako moan's and groans as everything around her starts going black, all she could see was colorful dots in her eyes and her evoker half frozen next to her, she knew would pass out soon. Minako's whole body was freezing, the only warmth she really felt was between her legs as she released her bladder on herself. Minako tried to stand and summon a healing persona, but then waves of pain shot through her body, and because her legs were still frozen stiff it was impossible for Minako to even move at the moment.

"Crap…am I going to die here?" Minako asked herself, as she stairs death in the face, not showing signs of fear as the shadow points its gun at her face.

"***Bark! Bark!***" Minako suddenly hearsbarking as the teams pooch Koromaru runs past her and lunges at the giant shadow with a hunters knife firmly griped in his mouth. The reaper seems unfazed by the dogs attack and smacks the dog with the barrel of one of its guns. Koromaru lets out a painful cry as he hits the ground and plops back a couple of feet.

"No Kuro-chan!" Minako cries. "Hey you leave him alone. Fight me instead!" She yelled ignoring the pain and standing up with her evoker firmly griped into her hand.

Koromaru lets out a whine as he slowly gets up and howls into the air summoning his persona Cerberus. The black three headed dog barks sending off an Agidyne spell striking the reaper with it, but once again the damage was real low.

"This isn't good!" Minako pants out, she was leaning against the wall next to her just to keep herself standing. "It's going to kill us if we don't do something!"

Death fires off its guns in the air and suddenly the air around Minako and Koromaru gets colder and everything is starting to freeze over. "Get out of their quick, death is going to useMabufudyne! Both of you have fire type persona, you'll never survive!" Fuuka shouts.

The ice buildup starts to surrounds Minako but she is grabbed from behind and thrown back by Mitsuru and she takes the hit, but because of her ice type persona, Artemisia, the ice attack had no effect on the third year. Sadly for Koromaru he takes the full blow of the ice attack and is out for the count.

"Mitsuru-sempai!" Minako speaks happily but weakly.

"Sorry we're late, we weren't able to run as fast as Koromaru could." Mitsuru spoke helping her junior off the ground. Wait here Takeba will heal you in a second, after that we need to run. At our current level Death is an opponent we don't stand a chance against."

"Right!" Minako nodded.

"I can't believe I'm doing something so stupid, why do I have to act as a decoy?" Yukair complains firing off one of her arrows at the reaper getting its attention. She pulls out her evoker and points it at her forehead, using both hands she pulls the trigger and her persona appears before her. "Isis, Garudyne!" She commands. The reaper is struck by a giant green twister, and then is hit a second time by a giant block of ice from a Bufudyne spell that came from Mitsuru.

Having had enough the reaper struck Yukari and Mitsuru with the all hitter, heavy lighting spell Maziodyne. Yukari was instantly dropped thanks to her being weak to lighting spells but Mitsuru was only shocked from the impact. Having had another chance to attack the reaper turned the tables on the two girls and this time hit them with Maragidyne and Mitsuru was taken out this time thanks to her being weak to fire type skills. Things were not looking good as Minako was still heavily injured and her teammates were all fallen victims to death's brutal attacks.

"Minako-chan quick you have to use a Soma or something to get the party back on their feet!" Fuuka shouts again.

The reaper lets out another growl as it once again fires it guns into the air. Purple marking and dark looking flames cover the ground surrounding the party, Minako gasped in horror knowing what the spell was. The reaper used Mamudoon, an instant kill, high odds darkness spell, and with everybody in the state they were in no one was going to survive.

"Oh no you don't, I'll never give into the dark side!" Minako grunts, using the last of her strength Minako points her evoker to her head and pulls the trigger. "You're my only hope Metatron!" Minako summons one of her strongest persona that takes the form of a metallic angel wearing a toga with golden trimmings. "Counter with Mahamaon!" The girl commands.

Opening it arms, Metatron summon white pillars and sutra's all over the battle field covering up the purple lines that Mamudoon made. Both light and darkness attacks collide with one another as the whole floor began to shake.

"Oh no this is really bad!" Fuuka shouts. "Both the light and darkness attacks are colliding with one another and causing a massive disruption in both space and time. At this rate there will be nothing of that floor that you're all on, you could be lost somewhere in the tartarus forever if you don't get out of there quick! " There is a giant explosion and everybody including death is engulfed in a bright light then everything goes blank.

* * *

><p>"Mitsuru….Hey Mitsuru wake up!" Shouts a very worried Akihiko Sanada. Mitsuru lets out a painful moan as she slowly sits up holding her aching head. "Hey are you ok?"<p>

"Akihiko…." Mitsuru said slowly. "What happened? Where are we?"

"You don't know?" Akihiko asks. "We're on the first floor of the Tartarus. You all came falling from the sky after the entire room was engulfed in some weird light.

"Hey Yuka-tan hang in there!" Junpei shouts, gently holding an unconscious Yukari in his arms. "What the hell happened up there?"

"Poor Kuro-chan…it's going to be ok." Fuuka pets the injured pooch.

"Please do not worry Fuuka-chan I will take over from here." Aigis says picking up the dog.

"Oh no where's Minako-onee-chan she's not here!" The young Ken Amada cries franticly searching for the leader of the group but she is nowhere to be found.

"Uh oh! Where could she be?" Junpei asked. "You don't think she could be lost somewhere on another floor do you?"

"If she is we need to find her and fast!" Akihiko yells clenching his fist. "If she's as injured as Mitsuru and the others are then she's as good as dead if she gets attacked by another shadow!"

"Fuuka-san can you locate her?" Ken asks.

Fuuka shakes her head. "I've been trying but I can't find her anywhere. It's like she's in the tartarus but not in the tartarus."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Junpei asks.

"I can still feel her presents within the Tartarus, but it's like she's in a totally different area, a place where we can't get to, but she can for some reason."

"Well every time we do come here at night time Minako always seems to disappear to some place behind the stair case without us noticing." Akihiko said. "Do you think she could be in that place again?"

"Right now it's very hard to say. What I can tell you is that there are no shadows in the place she's at though." Fuuka reassures.

"Then what are we waiting for? Minako-onee-chan is still hurt and needs our help. We have to find her now!"

"That maybe impossible for now!" Aigis speaks. "The dark hours times remaining is less than one minuet from now. If we do not evacuate the vicinity immediately we will be the ones lost within the Tartarus and will require rescuing."

"Shit….That means Minako will be stuck in here until tomorrow night!" Akihiko punches the wall next to him. "We have no choice we're retreating… for now."

As the Dark Hour comes to an end the S.E.E.S group rushes the injured to the hospital to treat their wounds.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in another dimension, in a room where everything is blue a woman gasps in horror dropping her book in the floor.<p>

"What is it Elizabeth?" A short man with a pointy nose asks standing behind his assistant.

"Master I can't seem to locate Minako Arisato, it's like she's vanished!"

"Vanished you say?" The short man known as Igor grins. "No she has not vanished, she was simply brought to another one of the many velvet rooms in the world, one I used to oversee with my old assistant before I met you. But I am worried about the room she is particularly in at the moment. I wonder how she will face this challenge?"

"Please tell me what room Minako Arisato is in and I will bring her back Master." Elizabeth asks.

"No this is a challenge and she must face this challenge alone. But do not worry my dear, I guarantee you that she is in a safe place right now and will be well taken care of. I just wonder how she will deal with it." Igor snickers.

"Yes my Master." Elizabeth bows.

* * *

><p>Giving off a soft moan Minako starts to wake up. "Where the heck am I? D-did I die?" She opens her eyes to find herself lying in a mountain of stuffed animals that probably broke her fall, the ceiling where is fell was a long way down. Her entire body was freezing and the sourness coming from her body was just as bad. "What is all of this?" She picked up one of the stuffed animals that was just about the same size as her, starring at it then getting a good look at the room she was in, everything was huge and pink with a babyish design looking like a nursery.<p>

Minako stood up on her shaky legs, but after a couple of steps she was back on the ground, pain like lighting shot through the girls legs at made its way up to her thigh's when they gave out on her. From just that little act of movement Minako was already out of breath and felt her eyes becoming heavier, she knew she was going to pass out again from her injuries soon if she didn't do something.

Minako thought about summoning a healing type persona but one thing stopped her, her evoker was nowhere to be found. While still on her knees Minako searched around for it, but only found more stuffed animals and the add-on's to the room she was in, like a crib as big as she was, maybe even bigger, a table in the corner with a closed door on the side if it, and a door in the room that probably led somewhere outside the room. What she didn't notice was that everything was slightly bigger than she was. But Minako really did not pay much mind to all of that, the only thing she was anxious to find was her missing evoker, knowing she would be in trouble without it if she were to be attacked by a shadow.

After propping herself against a wall, Minako used it as support so she could make it to that door, where she could probably get out of the strange room and back into the tartarus where she knew she could get back home if she were to find an access point. With every step she took Minako experienced pain throughout her whole entire body but sucked it up and kept on walking when a door appeared from nowhere and smacked the teen in the face when it opened in front of her.

"Oh dear!" A woman exclaimed when she noticed hitting someone with the door when entering the room. She was very tall like a giant and had long wavy silver hair with a pink bow tied in the back. She wore a long pink sleeveless dress with a white tee-shirt underneath. "I'm so sorry I did not mean to hit you with the door sweetie!" The woman picked up the injured teen and placed her in a nearby chair.

"It's ok." Minako answered weakly panting harder than ever now, she had no strength left in her body as she sunk into the chair and nearly fell off with the woman dove to the ground to catch her.

"Are you ok….How in the world did you get all banged up like that?" The giant woman held Minako against her chest with one arm and had her other arm underneath the girl's bottom to support her upwards. "You poor dear, I think you had an accident."

"W-what?" Minako blushed furiously adding more to the enormous headache she had. She stuck her hand up her skirt to find her underwear wet and smelly. "Ok now I'm officially embarrassed and want to die."

"Now don't be silly!" The woman walked Minako to the table and laid her down on it. "When dealing with my master things like this tend to happen. The last special girl who came to this room required special needs so that explains the theme on this velvet room my dear."

"Wait did you say velvet room?" Minako asked. "Then wait you know Igor don't you?"

"Yes he is my former master. My name is Éclair and it is very nice to meet you dear."

"Nice to meet you to, my name is Minako. How did I get here?" She asks, slowly trying to sit up but was gently pushed back down by the older lady.

"I sensed that someone entered this room and when I came here I found you. I'm sorry to say I don't how you arrived in this outdated velvet room."

"What do you mean by outdated?"

"Each Velvet room is different and they are not linked through time or dimension. Once there was a girl your age who often visited this room who could summon multiple persona like you could, and she was also on a quest to stop the world from being over taken by shadows. After she and her friends succeeded she never had a reason to come back to this room and my master left this place."

"I see." Minako spoke. "Do you think you will be able to send me back?"

"At the moment I am unable to. At certain times I am able to feel this room connected to your world, but I can't feel that connection right now."

"Great that means the dark hour must have ended." Minako whined. "That means I'm stuck here for another twenty-four hours."

"I'm afraid so, but please do not worry. You will be well taken care of here. I know it's what my master wishes. Now please let's do something about those dirty clothes and injuries you have." Éclair stated working at Minako's uniform top trying to take it off.

"Hey wait what do you think you're doing?" Minako jerked herself back and covered her chest with her arms but wincing afterwards because of her actions.

"I'm just trying to get your clothes off so I can treat your injuries sweetie, then I can put them in the wash so they can be cleaned."

"That's real nice and all but I can do that on my- Ow!" Minako screamed after moving her arm the wrong way.

"See you do need my help so no more fussing ok." Éclair went back to work taking off Minako's uniform jacket and dress shirt. Then she bent down taking off the girl's sock then last her skirt. "Well that explains your accident. You're not even wearing a diaper."

"A diaper?" Minako shot up once again causing herself more pain. "What are you talking about I'm no baby. I haven't worn a diaper in over fourteen years!"

"You mean girls your age don't wear diapers?" Éclair asked innocently tilting her head to the side.

"No we don't. Where in the world did you get a crazy idea like that from?"

"Well you are the second human who has entered this room. I told you once before that there was another girl who used to come here all the time before you did. She wore diapers all the time and was always dressed in cute baby clothes. I thought that was normal for girls you're age."

"Yeah well that girl either had a medical condition, or she was dropped on her head when she was younger."

"Well I think it's better to be safe than sorry, so for now you're going to have to wear a diaper." Éclair started tugging at Minako's cotton pink underwear.

"Whoa hold on!" Minako struggled back trying to keep the last ounce of dignity she had. "I'm already embarrassed as is of the fact that I wet myself, and you forcibly undressing me, now you want to put a diaper on me?" After her arms gave out on her, Minako lost the tug of war battle for her underwear and they came right off.

"I think diapers are best for you at the moment. I mean you are injured and can't move around very much, and the real truth is that I don't have anything else for you to wear. The clothes you were wearing are a complete mess and I won't allow you to wear them until they are clean!"

"What you can't be serious?" Minako whined.

"Serious as a heart attack young lady!" Éclair stated bending over and reaching under the padded table and taking out a diaper, some baby powder and baby wipes.

"Can we PLEASE talk about this?" Minako begged.

"There's nothing to talk about, I have no other clothes for you to wear and you're injured and can't move well. Wearing a diaper will kill two birds with one stone. One to keep you clothed, and two for you to use as a restroom so you won't have to move around and aggravate those injuries of yours."

"But I-"

"No but's Minako end of discussion, I'm putting my foot down." Éclair said taking some wipes from the container next to her. With the wipes at hand she began cleaning Minako's privates making the girl squirm, wiggling her waist around. "I know this must be really hard and embarrassing for you right now, but this is only until tomorrow night so please bear with me ok."

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one who's going to have a diaper put on her for the first time in fourteen years." Minako muttered, childishly crossing her arms and turning her head.

"Well I hope wearing one again brings back good memories!" Éclair smiled sliding the diaper under Minako's bottom.

Minako covered her face with her hands blushing, "Just make it quick, all of this is really giving me a much worse headache!"

"Sorry I'm not trying to make you feel uncomfortable by putting your diaper on the wrong way. I haven't done this in so long."

"Then how about we work something out?"

"Not a chance, now please let me do my work." Éclair grabbed the baby powder and sprinkled a large amount onto Minako's lower area then used a powder puff to spread the powder around the girl's skin. Minako could not contain her laughter as the powder puff tickled her sensitive area. Éclair gave an amused smirk as she watched Minako cutely laughing and squirming as the powder puff glided across her skin.

"Wow and to think you put up all that fuss for nothing. You seem to be enjoying this now." Éclair giggled putting down the powder puff.

"Just get this over with already!" Minako shouted blushing.

"Another loud outburst like that and there'll be a pacifier in your mouth next young lady!" Éclair threatened. Minako clamped both hands over her mouth as her diaper was brought up between her legs and around her waist, the taps were ripped from the side and stuck to the diapers plastic front keeping it in place. "So how does it feel, do you think you'll die staying like that for another twenty-three hours?"

The first thing that went through Minako's mind was 'Bulky' as she looked at the padding between her legs. She then looked up at Éclair wanting to tell her off but realized the situation she was in and that Éclair was only trying to help and meant no harm in doing what she did. "I guess I can live with this for a little while." She muttered.

"Perfect!" Éclair smiled. She then reached under the table again and took out a tin box with a red cross on it. "Now time to clean those wounds."

"Oh Kami!" Minako gulped loudly as she knew she would be in for a world of pain.

After much screaming from salve being rubbed on her open cuts and wounds Minako was giving a long pink shirt with a bunny printed on the front that went down to her knees to wear and was placed in the crib. Not caring where she was sleeping, Minako was just tired from the day's events and quickly feel asleep for the night.

* * *

><p>At Gekkoukan hospital the male members of S.E.E.S including Aigis and Fuuka were walking down the medical ward stopping at the door that read the names Takeba and Kirijo. After a soft knock from Fuuka and a voice telling them to come in, all the members entered. Kuromaru who and also in the room lying in a doggie bed sat up wagging his tail. Mitsuru was sitting upwards reading a novel and Yukari was laying down. Both girls were literally bandaged up from head to toe not at all looking well.<p>

"So how did it go Akihiko?" Mitsuru spoke first.

"Not too good." He spoke back. "We searched the whole entire school and couldn't find Minako anywhere. We all thought she might have shown up somewhere around the school."

"Then I guess she really is lost somewhere within the tartarus?" Mitsuru said regrettably.

"Don't worry so much Mitsuru-sempai, she just has to be ok, I mean we didn't make her our leader for nothing!" Junpei said trying to act positive.

"Yeah but…." Ken started. "Death was there this time, no matter how strong Minako-onee-chan really is theirs no way she'd be able to fight that thing on her own."

"Are you giving up already Ken!" Akihiko shouted.

"Akihiko-sempai please calm down!" Fuuka stood in front of him and Ken. "Unlike the rest of us Ken-kun is still a child and he looks up to Minako-chan as an older sister. He just worried that's all."

"Yeah sorry about that." Akihiko backed away. "I know you don't want to lose her like we did Shinji."

"I think we're all a little worried right now." Yukari said sitting up in her bed. "But I just know that she's ok."

"Then our next operation tonight will be to find and locate Arisato. When the dark hour strikes Takeba will cast Mediarahan and we will meet you guys at the tartarus."

"Right!" Everyone in the room nodded.

* * *

><p>Red eyes flew open as Minako lay awake from inside the crib. She had been asleep for quite sometime not knowing how long thanks to their being on windows in the velvet room. She gave off a soft sigh preparing herself for pain for sitting up, but to her surprise the pain was not as bad as she through it would be. Rolling over onto all fours Minako crawled over to the edge of the crib then sat up ward's, swinging her legs' over the edge ready to jump from the crib to the floor.<p>

"Well aren't you full of surprises?" Éclair said coming from out of nowhere. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, that's a pretty big drop for someone who can't walk." She scooped up Minako by her underarms and carried her somewhere across the room. "So how are you feeling now?"

"I've felt better." Minako exclaimed. "But not as bad as last night, unless it still is night time."

"Don't worry I'll tell you when it's time for you to leave this place, but for now you need to conserve your energy and not do any unnecessary things like putting up fight's when someone is clearly trying to help you." She giggled.

"Question, why am I so small, is that the effect's to this room or something?"

"No not at all. The velvet room is like your persona, its appearance is what comes from your heart. That last girl desired to be treated like a baby, so there for this room looks like a nursery. Things in this room including me here are just bigger than usual so it would seem like you're the size of a toddler."

"I got to meet this person one day and tell her thanks for nothing!" Focusing her attention back to where she was being carried to, Minako found herself being lowered into a highchair and the tray being lowered and locked down in front of her, her arms were trapped underneath the tray and could not use them. "You're kidding me right?"

"What do you mean, aren't you hungry?" Éclair smiled sitting a plate with piping hot pancakes down in front of her. A loud rumble escaped Minako's stomach as she began drooling.

"I'll have some, but this might not be enough!" Minako gulped swallowing her drool.

Éclair giggled drizzling golden brown syrup and melted butter on the pancakes and cut then up into mini bite size pieces. She took a fork and stuck it through some of the pieces of pancake and brought it up to Minako's mouth. "Open up for the air plane!"

Minako growled to the babyish gesture just now and reluctantly she opened her mouth allowing the pancakes to go into her mouth, an embarrassing action she did not regret as those were the best freak'en she'd ever had. Better than Shinjiro's pancake's (R.I.P.). Minako happily took bite after bite finishing off ten pancakes in total until she was finally full.

"OK now that your full I just need you to do one more thing for me then I'll let you rest until I have to feed you again or change you." Éclair stated clearing the plates and silver wear off the tray.

"One I don't plan on using this thing!" Minako pointed down at her diaper. "And two what do you plan on doing to me next, it's not like I have a choice in the matter."

"Well one I've told you many times already what your diaper is for and why you're wearing it, and two I'm just showing some common courtesy so you don't freak out to anymore things I try and do for you."

Minako took a deep breath trying not to lose her temper. "Ok what would you like me to do?"

"I would like you to drink from this please." Éclair asked holding up something that caused Minako to go wide eyed, it was a baby bottle. "The liquid inside is milk mixed with a drinkable version of that stuff I rubbed on your wounds last night. I'd figured you'd rather have this instead of me causing you pain again."

"That stuff is making me feel a whole lot better, will the liquid version help me get back on my feet?"

"Let's just say if you cooperate and drink from this, I might be able to help you sit up on a potty chair in a couple of hours and I won't have to change you."

"Deal!" Minako held out her arm's allowing herself to be lifted from the high chair and into Éclair's arms again. Éclair walked over to a chair and sat down first then shifted Minako into a cradling position being careful not to aggravate her injuries and brought the bottle up to her mouth.

Minako bit down on the nipple of the bottle and began sucking furiously but was only sucking out air. "Try and slow down, it's one of the reason's I'm having you drink from a bottle in the first place. The medicine is really powerful, it will heal you a lot quicker but if taken too fast you could die from it."

A sweat mark appeared on the side of Minako's forehead as she began slowly sucking the liquid from the bottle. She just closed her eyes and began relaxing. Minako felt Éclair rockling her back and forth and humming a soft tune, something that added to her comfort level. She could feel that the medicine was slowly working as her body was becoming less and less sore with each gulp she took. After the bottle was empty Minako was shifted into and upward position and her back was patted making her let out an embarrassing burp.

Many more hours soon went by, through that time Éclair deemed Minako okay to be moved around. She was brought to a bathroom where she sat on a toddlers potty chair until she did her business. The reason why Éclair didn't let her use a toilet because she feared Minako falling in.

After ward's Minako was given a bath, something that she really enjoyed like almost every girl in the world did, then was reluctantly placed back into another diaper by Éclair telling her to just deal with it end of conversation. Tired again Minako was placed back into the crib again and she fell asleep for another long period again.

* * *

><p>11:59.58, 11:59.59, 12:00.00. The sky turned green and blood like substance was slang on the walls. Regular humans were turned into caskets as the dark hour covered the city. The members of the S.E.E.S group met in front of the tartarus going over the last walk through to their rescue plane for their missing leader. Upon walking into the large structure Fuuka let out a shirk. Everybody looked up to find Death on top on the stair case waiting for the group to appear.<p>

"Oh-no, not now!" Yukari shouted.

"Holy shit, what the hell is death doing here? He never comes down to the first floor!" Junpei said.

"We don't have a choice, that son of a bitch is blocking our way, we need to fight!" Akihiko said balling up his fist pointing them at death.

"If we all coordinate our attack's together then we can't lose!" Aigis speaks.

"Right then let's do this Kuromaru, we're sending Death on a one way ticket straight to hell!" Junpei started off. He pointed his evoker at his head and pulled the trigger followed be breaking glass, Kuromaru then howled into the air, both of them summoned their persona and struck death with a double Agidyne strike, making the huge shadow stumble back.

"We can't let them have all the fun now can we Ken?" Akihiko asked pulling out his evoker.

"Right." Ken said eagerly pulling out his evoker also and pointing her at his forehead.

Both Kala-Nemi and Caesar appeared over their owner's heads and stuck the reaper with a double Ziodyne strike knocking it off balance.

"Death is down strike now!" Fuuka shouts.

Everybody nods and run's at death dog piling the large shadow, punching, kicking, cutting, stabbing, and shooting it. It was an all-out ambush until death gets back up throwing the kids off of it. It then fired off a couple of shots in the air, and out of nowhere the attack Myriad Arrows struck in entire team leaving everybody critically injured. Death then acted again using all the break spells killing everybody's immunity to elementals spells.

Yukari was the first person back onto her shaky feet thanks to her being strong against piercing attacks, blood was trickling down her forehead but still had the breeze of determination in her eyes. "I'm not going to give up. Minako-chan would never give up on me!" She pulled the trigger to her evoker. "Isis, Salvation!" Yukari commanded. Light began glowing from her persona and spread throughout the entire room, and everybody was soon back in their feet.

"Good work Takeba!" Mitsuru was now back on her feet and fired off her evoker. "Time of an execution, Artemisia use Mind Charge then Bufudyne!" Mitsuru's persona appeared snapping her whip to the ground focusing its energy with mind charge, then unleashed and bigger than normal Bufudyne spell against death knocking it back.

"It's is my turn!" The gears in Aigis's head started spinning and speaking until her persona appeared before her. "Pallas Athena, power charge then God's hand." Aigis commands, her persona charges up with energy then unleashes a giant golden fist rite at death knocking it through the wall. There is smoke and dust everywhere and Death could not be seen anywhere.

"Did we get him?" Akihiko and Junpei walked closer to the massive hole in the wall.

"Junpei-kun, Akihiko-sempai get back!" Fuuka shouts.

Before the two could react death comes busting out of the wall and strikes Akihiko and Junpei with its gun's then uses power charge. "Oh shit….this is going to be big!" Junpei yells.

"Quick everybody run, that's Megidolaon!" Fuuka yells, but it's too late. Purple energy fell from the sky and the almighty attack blew up knocking out the entire group. Everybody including Fuuka was on the ground, no one was moving.

* * *

><p>Minako's eyes shot open in horror like she had awoken from a bad dream, she had a bad feeling knowing that her friends were in trouble. Éclair walked up to Minako carrying her now clean school uniform. "So you can sense it also? I was just coming to wake you."<p>

"My friends are in trouble, I have to help them." Minako jumped out of the crib landing on her feet and threw off the shirt she was wearing. Taking back her clothes from Éclair Minako first put her skirt back on then her dress shirt then her socks and shoes. "Alright I'm ready!"

"Are you sure you want to go out like that? I mean you didn't even-"

"Please send me back, my team mates need me!" Minako cried.

Éclair smiled and hugged Minako. "I had such a wonderful time with you and hope we can do this again sweetie."

"Yeah me too." Minako smiled back. "I had fun despite how weird everything here was."

Éclair reached into her pocket and handed Minako a pink key. "Keep this key and you can come visit at any time my dear." There was a bright light and before Minako knew it she was back on one of the floors of the tartarus.

"Welcome back Minako, I see you pasted my masters test." Elizabeth stood behind Minako leaning up against the wall.

"Your master's test? What are you talking about?"

"A test to see if you were willing to accept help from others despite the things you had to accept while getting help." Elizabeth explained. "There's no way that my older sister Éclair would have let you leave that room if you were too uncooperative, so you passed."

"That's good but more importantly Elizabeth my friends are in trouble I-"

"I am well aware of that." She took something's from her pockets. "Gifts from my master." Elizabeth held up Minako's evoker and a blank card. "This card is very special and can only be used once, please use it as a last resort."

"Right!" Minako nodded.

* * *

><p>Back on the first floor death stood over its victims ready to finish everybody off. Everyone was still on the ground still trying to pick themselves up. Death took aim with one of its shot guns about to blow Yukari's head clean off her shoulders but was intercepted by Minako's spear and the shot hit the wall.<p>

Fuuka was barely able to lift her head up and her vision was blurry, but she knew that her team leader had come to the rescue. "Minako-chan…you made it."

"Sorry I'm late Fuuka, now leave the rest to me!" Minako yelled taking out her evoker.

Before Minako had a chance to pull the trigger to her evoker the reaper power charged this time and dashed at Minako using Vorpal Blade. Before the attack hit, Minako quickly switched to a persona that was resistance to slash attacks, she came out unhurt.

Now really upset death once again tried to use Mamudoon.

"Not this time, I'm finishing this right now!" Minako held up the card that Elizabeth had given to her. Minako's evoker lit up turning into a double barrel gun. She pulled the trigger and two sounds of shattering glass could her heard. "Lucifer + Satan." Minako called out. Both personas appeared over Minako's head. Both personas unleashed a massive wave of energy that even made Death fall back. "Kill that S.O.B with Armageddon!" Both Lucifer and Satan combined their powers and unleashed a powerful surge of energy that shot up from the ground. Death was engulfed in the attack and was beyond critically injured. After wards Both Death and Minako stared each other down. Minako was still on her feet ready to finish the job with a slash attack from her spear but Death turned tale ran away onto another floor on the tartarus.

After both of Minako's personas faded back into her mind she hit the ground totally wiped drained of all her health and spirit power. Apparently she was a little too close to the fight because her clothes were torn and her favorite pair of headphones was destroyed also.

"Holy shit…" Junpei exclaimed limping over to Minako. "Mina-tan you mean to tell me you had power like that this whole time and have been holding it back?"

Minako looked up at Junpei with a confused look on her face "No….to tell you the truth I really don't know how I actually did that. My mind went blank and my body moved on its own." Minako laughed sticking out her tongue and lightly knocking herself over the head.

"Well that's our team leader for you….She's always been unpredictable, if that's what you want to call it." Akihiko said nervously.

"I think there is a difference been unpredictable and been clueless." Yukari stood up.

"But still she got the job done and that's what's important." Mitsuru complimented .

"Minako-onee-chan are you ok?" Ken was looking down blushing furiously.

"I'm fine Ken-kun why do you ask?" Minako asked.

"Well…" He pointed at what was under Minako's ripped skirt. Everybody in the room could see her diaper heavily wet in almost plain view.

"OH MY-" Minako's face took the same color as Mitsuru's hair as she was ready to scream. The others turned their heads trying not to look but…..

"Ummm Minako-chan is there something we should know about?" Fuuka asked.

Minako was silent, she got up taking off her jacket and wrapped it around her waist and began walking up the stairs to the tartarus.

"Hey wait where are you going?" Yukari called out.

"I'm going to go look for death, Kuro-chan you're in charge now." After that Minako shut the door behind her and screamed her head off.

"Should someone go after her?" Akihiko asked.

"No just let her be….and we never saw this ok…" Mitsuru commanded.

Everybody nodded in agreement.


End file.
